Birthday Fantasies
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Ayame has a few “sluttish” fantasies that he would like to share with a few family members. This year, the year of the snake, he plans to give them all a “special” birthday surprise for each of their birthdays. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** Ayame has a few "sluttish" fantasies that he would like to share with a few family members. This year, the year of the snake, he plans to give them all a "special" birthday surprise for each of their birthdays. Please R&R!

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, when I first saw Ayame and found out what his occupation was I just had to write this! The only warnings that I'll give you guys are that the chapters of this story will be hardcore yaoi and maybe a little cross-dressing. Who knows? Read and find out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Birthday Fantasies:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Smile: **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the middle of the week, a Wednesday. But this wasn't an ordinary day. It was his birthday. He knew it was a bad idea to go to school on his birthday but he didn't want to have to make up all of that work when he returned.

Today, he wore a pink and white silk female kimono. As he put on each layer of clothing, he stared at himself in the mirror in disgust. He was so feminine looking…so frail. His arms were slim and held little muscle tone. The same went for his whole body which was pale but not a sickly pale. He couldn't ever be a strong man…not enough to run a household or live up to the family name.

How he hated himself for it…

His parents constantly apologized for his faults. He could still clearly hear them crying out "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" or "Please forgive him!". His parents were always put out in the open to be slaughtered while he dressed…like this. His long caramel hair was spilling down onto his shoulders. That is until he pulled some of it up into a pretty pink silk ribbon.

It was a disgrace and he knew it. But he didn't care…it made him feel better about himself so he continued to dress like that even now and especially today. It made no difference that it was his birthday.

The day went by slowly just as slow as the year had. Oh, how he wished it was over so he wouldn't have to go through the insufferable day and he could sleep soundly. He was extremely sleepy because he didn't get much sleep the previous night because of the school work.

It felt like hours had passed by but actually he was only currently in his third class out of six. And unfortunately this was a science class where they had to pair up for a lab. He watched with coy and nervous brown eyes as people went to their friends, pairing up with them and completely ignoring him as they walked by. He saw their happy smiling faces as they met and talked about what they were going to do and felt more alone by the second.

As he was transfixed with the people before him while sitting on his stool all alone, he didn't notice the people behind him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he jumped and yelped out, earning the attention of the people near him as slapped a hand over his mouth. He slowly turned around and saw a boy with black hair and eyes and tanned skin smiling at him.

"Sorry for scaring you. My name is Ryo Suzuka, and I'll work with you. What's your name?" he said.

He continued to stare at him nervously until he snapped out of it and put his hands at his sides as he stood up. He suddenly bowed rapidly much to the other boy's astonishment.

"I'm so sorry! I was just staring at you which is so rude! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so stupid and worthless that I didn't even respond when I needed to! I'm so sorry!" he cried as he covered his face with his hands.

"Um…okay?" the boy began, confused. "What's your name?"

The caramel-haired youth slapped his hands on his cheeks as he cried out once more, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even tell you my name because of my rambling! I'm so stupid and worthless and I hate myself for my countless faults! I'm so sorry! I don't even know why you would want to know my name…but it's…Ritsu…Ritsu Sohma".

He covered his face his hands once again as he cried a little bit, earning the attention of the whole class, including the teacher. The boy who had accompanied him just stared at him confusedly while scratching the back of his mess of dark hair in the same manner. He didn't even know how to respond to the crying youth.

Like a knife cutting through a ribbon, the scene was cut short when the sound of a bell distracted everyone in the room. Even then, the caramel-haired male could hear the whispers from his classmates.

"She's weird…", one of them said.

"Isn't Ritsu a boy name?" another said.

The bell was followed by the sound of a voice, which he recognized as the intercom announcer from the office.

"Sohma Ritsu. Someone's here to pick you up", the announcer said.

He perked up after hearing that; his hands falling down his face

_Someone's here to pick me up…? But who…? Who would waste their time as to pick someone as worthless as me up?_

All questions were put aside when he heard a familiar chuckle from the intercom. His hands stopped at his cheeks as he continued to space out. His mouth unconsciously opened.

_That laugh…_

Quickly, he grabbed his books and hastily walked out, traveling down the hall. As he got closer to the office, he could hear voices, both were familiar, but there was only one he was interested in.

"Oh, Ritsu's my cousin. I came to pick her up for her special day!" a loud voice boomed through the door as he approached it.

The caramel-haired man saw the silhouettes of his principal and someone else. The other person had long hair and was tall. Sighing nervously, he grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door, entering the room with his brown eyes glued to the floor.

"Ricchan! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

Ritsu looked up to see a man with long white hair and golden eyes who wore a beautiful black fur coat. The man was running toward him and before he could do anything his arms were around him and hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Ricchan!" the man cried happily with a chuckle.

The caramel-haired male froze and said softly, "Thank you, Ayame-san".

The white-haired man pulled away with a huge smile on his elegant face. His snake-like golden eyes stared at him cheerfully as he put his hands on his hips.

"Call me Aaya. You don't have to be bashful with me! I know I'm an amazing person in all but that doesn't mean you have to submit to me just yet…today…not today…no…for it is a very special day…THE DAY OF THE ANNIVERSARY OF YOUR BIRTH!!!" the white-haired man practically sung as he spun around with his arms in the air, gaining the attention of everyone inside and outside of the office.

The caramel-haired male just stared in amazement with his mouth opened slightly as the snake stopped spinning and grabbed his hands firmly. The monkey couldn't take his eyes off the heavenly and friendly face in front of him and as the snake's grin grew broader the monkey couldn't help but blush.

"Now that I have your attention, I believe it's time to go even though I absolutely despise the weather and what it does to my body…", the white-haired male nonchalantly muttered as he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

As he spoke, the caramel-haired man wanted to know even more why he was picking him up for. His parents were busy, and he had no friends. Neither did he have a home to go to right now. What could he possibly want with him?

"Aaya…", he whispered, grabbing the older male's attention. "I don't mean to sound rude and I'm so sorry if I do, but why are you here today, picking me up?"

The snake's smile fell in thought and the monkey instantly regretted it, bowing rapidly and frantically.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and my foul tongue! I'm wasting the air that I don't even deserve to breathe talking to you and your greatne-", the monkey said all in one breathe, and the snake silenced him with a single finger on his lips and a hand on his right shoulder.

The younger male looked at the older one who smirked and winked at him, making his cheeks redden even more and making him feel slightly uncomfortable (because he was so close) as they stared at each other.

"It's a secret", the snake whispered seductively before he opened the door and lead the confused and astonished monkey out of it. "Goodbye everyone!"

The people within the office just stared at them in silence until the door was closed. They could still hear the snake's chuckling all the way down the hall.

"Who was that…?" one person said in astonishment.

"I don't know, but he was pretty…" another said.

Ayame threw his hood on as he guided Ritsu off compass and to the parking lot by pushing him forward against his back. As he allowed himself to be lead by the snake, the monkey couldn't help but sigh as if this were a dream that he was bound to wake up from soon.

_Ayame Sohma picking me for my birthday from my school is definitely a dream. I'm not even worth his time nonetheless being in his space and breathing his air…_

Soon, they came up to a black Western car and in it the caramel-haired male saw a man with short black hair and glasses reading a book as he waited patiently for someone. He instantly recognized the man and removed himself from the white-haired man's touch to run over to the driver's side. He tapped on the glass, earning himself a gaze from dark hazel eyes, and bowed his head down as the man rolled his window down.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait, Hatori-san! I'm not even worth you guys' time. I didn't know you two were picking me up!" he cried.

"Then that's okay…", the black-haired man said calmly. "What do you say that you just get in so we can go?"

The monkey opened his mouth to let out another apology, but the snake grabbed him by his arm and put him on the backseat on the left side of the car with a huge grin on his face still.

"Well, you heard Harii. Come on…let's go, Ricchan", he said as he closed the door and ran over to go to the other side.

He opened the door to the backseat on the right side of the car and sat beside the caramel-haired man who held his hands protectively at his chest. The dragon put his book aside, started up the car, and drove off.

The white-haired man ripped his eyes from the road and outside surroundings to look at the caramel-haired man whose cheeks were now a pinkish color almost the same color as his kimono. He continued to stare at him, observing his feminine features. He could see how easily he fools the students at the university with his clothes and his appearance.

The snake felt that the monkey was beautiful in both his masculine appearance and feminine appearance. It just frustrated him that he didn't even realized what he had and it frustrated him even more that he was so sad on his own birthday. The snake smirked inwardly to himself as he stared. He would change that soon.

He suddenly sighed and lunged for the unsuspecting boy, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. The younger male just froze as he looked down at the older man in shock.

"No family of mine will be in my presence with that gruesome frown upon their glorious face!" the older man chimed.

The monkey couldn't say anything as the snake held him tightly, turning his cheeks red once more. They were so preoccupied with other that they didn't notice that the dragon had stopped the car until he cleared his throat. The snake's head perked as it was pulled away from the monkey's chest.

"We're here", the dragon stated.

"Goody! Let's go, Ricchan!" the snake yelled as he grabbed the monkey's hand and dragged him out of the car with him.

He pulled him to the side and went back to lean on the rolled down section of the car's window. The snake looked at the dragon with a smile. The monkey looked at the building before them and noticed that it was his shop.

_Is that…his shop? The shop I've heard so much about…? It's beautiful on the outside…just like Aaya-san…_

Just the thought of the snake made him blush. To him, the older man was truly beautiful. His long white hair flowed down his back and stopped at his cute little bottom. His golden eyes embodied an intimidating glow to them because they were overflowing with confidence just like his white smile. His body was lithe but held a muscular tone to it, and his hips were well rounded, fitting his slim body. Sighing, the monkey knew he would never be with him the way he desired and knew that such thoughts were vile.

"Thanks, Tori-san. It's much appreciated", the snake said, and the dragon just nodded.

"Don't scare him too much. I'm going to come back to pick him up in an hour or so", the dragon replied.

"Scare him? However could I scare him with my greatness?" the snake gasped, almost hurt.

"You always find a way, Aaya", the dragon said with a very small and almost unnoticeable smile.

"Okay…", the snake sighed and moved away from the car.

Hatori waved and drove away. Ayame twirled around and put his arm over Ritsu's shoulder, looking at the place before him as well.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ricchan? Didn't you always want to see it? Well, here it is and we're going to spend the day here today", the white-haired man said with a proud smile.

The caramel-haired man's lips curled upward slowly into a small smile. He grabbed the white-haired male's hands and bowed as he usually did.

"Thank you so much! But I can't help but feel like a burden! Aren't you working today? I'll be nothing but useless space for you! I'll just get in your way! I can't possibly join you without things messing up in there!" the monkey said; his brown eyes watering in both excitement and a small amount of self-hate.

The snake's face froze with its smile.

He chuckled, "No, you won't be a burden, my dear boy. In fact, the only reason I'm going to my shop today is because of you".

"Because of me?" the monkey piped in a squeaky voice, pointing at himself.

The snake nodded and guided the monkey through the doors, humming an unknown tune loudly. Once they were in, the snake stopped and the monkey looked around at the sights with deep interest.

"Mine! Do you have the 'special' outfits I recently made?" the white-haired man called as he walked away from the caramel-haired man.

The younger man slowly followed the older one but he stopped when he saw a girl with brown hair and glasses in a maid's outfit behind a curtain. She smiled at him then looked back at the older man who was beside her.

"You mean the 'special' outfits?" she asked; her grin broadening as she continued to look at the monkey.

The monkey grew nervous with every glance, and he continued to watch as the brunette girl and the snake disappeared behind the curtain, laughing.

He continued to stand as he looked at the different fabrics and clothes. They were variations of almost every fabric made and the clothes were gorgeous. The late afternoon sun that shone through the glass windows bounced off the walls, clothes, fabrics, furniture, and almost everything perfectly, and he was in complete awe by it. It almost looked like a heaven for fashionable people. He couldn't help but ponder why he was even in such a beautiful haven such as this.

"Okay, Ricchan. There is no need to fret for I am back in your presence once again with something spectacular in my grasp!" his cousin's voice boomed from behind the curtain.

Ritsu stared at the curtain until Ayame (without his coat and in his red and white attire) came out, carrying two things in his arms. The snake approached him and picked up a beautiful dark forest green yukata that looked very small, too small for him anyway. The monkey's lips parted in amazement as he pointed at the beautiful silk object.

"That's…for me?" he asked.

"Why of course, my dear Ricchan. I want you to try it on", the snake said with a cheerful smile as he handed it to the monkey, and as soon as the monkey opened his mouth to say something, the snake hushed him once more with a finger and a wink. "I **made** this for you. It would be rude if you didn't even try it on for its procreator".

The snake removed his finger and the monkey's cheeks lit up again. Slowly and tentatively, he grabbed the hanger that held the yukata up and made his way past the curtain that the snake held up for him.

Behind the curtain there were even more clothes that were on some mannequins. One was of a maid's outfit similar to Mine's. There was also a door back there that must've lead to another one of the snake's back rooms. Other than that, his surroundings were mostly empty.

He put the yukata to the side and placed his hands on his obi (the sash around his waist). He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and his face showed it as he untied it and let it fall to the ground, making his kimono free to move. He slid it off his slim shoulders and gently put that to the side as well, leaving him in his underwear.

He grabbed the yukata and took the hanger off. He froze when he felt a small chill in the air, making his body shake a bit. He stayed frozen when he heard the snake humming again. By the loudness of the sound, he could tell that the snake was still right behind the curtain and could easily look at him if he chose to. That thought alone made his blush deepen and made him even more nervous if possible.

Hurriedly, he put the yukata on with his back turned to the curtain. The snake, who grew a bit impatient, glanced over his shoulder in time to see the monkey's naked body get covered by the dark green fabric. With just that short glimpse, the snake was pleased, smirking inwardly, and the image was glued in his mind. He turned away, still seeing the monkey's pale skin and almost lithe body in his mind.

The caramel-haired man tied the black sash around his waist and looked down at his body. The fabric felt so good against his skin but he couldn't help but feel "naked". He walked around; his brown eyes searching for a mirror.

When he found one, his jaw almost literally dropped to the ground at the sight in the mirror. He unconsciously touched the top of his head as his eyes traveled down his body. The yukata was loose on his body, but it stopped around five inches above his knees. The folds of it split off in a 45 degree angle at his hips that showed his legs off even more. Luckily for him, he never had any leg hair. As for his upper body, some of his chest could clearly be seen and that made him even more uncomfortable.

"Ricchan, whenever you're done, you can just come on out", he heard the snake sigh then walk away.

Looking back at the mirror, he blushed. He couldn't possibly walk out like this. Not like this…it was too embarrassing.

_Is he trying to trick me? He knows that I don't have the body for this outfit. I can't show him how unattractive I am in this…I can't…but I can't be rude to him either since he has been so kind to me when I don't deserve it. _

Ritsu let out one long sigh before he put one foot forward at a time as he walked toward the curtain that blocked him from Ayame.

Meanwhile, Ayame sat on the couch nearby. He couldn't wait to see Ritsu come out. The younger man deserved to be shown that he was worth something and the snake was the perfect person to do the job since he was beaming with confidence.

"Aaya-san?" a voice piped from behind the curtain.

The white-haired man smiled when he saw the caramel-haired man's head pop out. The older male motioned to the younger one, silently telling him to just come out. The monkey hesitantly stepped out, earning a smirk from the snake as he completely stepped out from the curtain, showing his full body to the snake.

"Bravo…I must say", the older man cheered with a huge smile as he adored the way the yukata showed off the right points on the younger man's body.

The white-haired male clapped as he stood up, approaching the caramel-haired one within seconds. The monkey could do nothing but stare at the snake as he grabbed the pink ribbon in the monkey's hair and untied it, letting the constricted strands of caramel hair fall amongst the rest.

"Now…that's much better…", the older male whispered as he stared at the tense man before him.

Golden eyes stared into brown ones, and the monkey found himself lost in those orbs; his cheeks fading back to a light pink color. The snake's eyes traveled over the monkey's feminine face, stopping at his pink parted lips. The monkey's eyes did the same, drowning in the snake's presence.

He couldn't stand it. Their lips and bodies were so close. His ribbon was still in the white-haired man's hands, and the snake himself made his knees turn to jelly. He had always wanted to be like the older man and wanting him and then liking him would inevitably follow. He tried to hide because he was ashamed. The snake was his cousin and a man nonetheless.

_I-I couldn't possibly…but I can't help it…_

Suddenly, the caramel-haired man lunged forward, locking their lips together in one fluid motion. The older man wasn't surprised at all, and he didn't even jump. He knew that either he or the monkey would eventually kiss each other since they were so close. The monkey froze after he kissed the snake's lips, not really knowing what to do afterwards.

_Oh, this is so embarrassing! I don't even know how to kiss and I had the audacity to kiss him first!_

He could feel the snake's lips curl upward in a smirk and before he knew it he felt the snake's crafty tongue invading his mouth, brushing against his own tongue as if to silently say that it was ok.

The younger man closed his eyes, to let the small waves of pleasure run through him as he felt the older man's tongue wrestled against his, mixing their saliva. This felt so right, but with every passing second he felt dirty. Suddenly, the monkey placed a firm hand on the snake's chest and pushed them apart, earning a disappointed groan and a frown from the snake. Not able to look into the snake's mesmerizing golden eyes, the monkey stared at the ground as he blushed a deep, deep red.

"I…can't…", he began in a whisper. "I don't deserve to be with you. I don't even deserve to share the same last name as you. I'm so worthless I didn't even know how to kiss you and I kissed you like a fool. I'm so sorry that I wasted your time today. I'm so sorry that I kissed you. It was rude of me. Please forgive me!"

Ritsu shouted and closed his eyes. Ayame sighed heavily and pulled Ritsu close to his body by his waist, making the caramel-haired man's brown eyes snap open and lock with his golden ones like he so desired.

"Ricchan…", he breathed. "I may be a great man but that doesn't mean that you can't kiss me. It's okay for you to do that. I wanted you to do that. Why do you think I stood so close to you? I yearned to taste those beautiful lips of yours. But the whole point of me taking you here to my shop was to make you feel confident, at least on your own birthday. A beautiful person with a beautiful smile under muah shouldn't ever frown or feel worthless or incompetent in my presence. I desire to show you that, for you to understand that and feel that about yourself…Ricchan".

The monkey couldn't help but let his eyes water up at the snake's kind words. A single tear fell down his cheek, and the snake took his index finger and slowly wiped it from his cheek. The snake shook his finger (the same finger) side to side, shaking his head.

"No crying around me either unless it's from joy", he whispered matter-of-factly.

The monkey gulped; his cheeks returning to their blood red color. Suddenly, he let his lips curled upwards in a huge smile that could match the snake's smile.

"Oh, Aaya-san!" he cried and crushed their lips together once more, throwing his body onto him even more.

The white-haired man caught him in his arms, holding the caramel-haired man tightly. He could feel the younger man's body and lips tremble with emotions, the feeling of acceptance. He kissed him back slowly, but within a few seconds the kiss grew more rough and passionate.

The snake suddenly pulled away, much to the monkey's disappointed. He knew the reason why the snake pulled away when he heard a voice.

"Aaya-san, I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up something to eat for you guys", a female voice said.

It was coming from behind the curtain. Soon, the brunette girl from before showed up with her jacket on. Both the snake and the monkey looked at her blankly. The snake smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, Mine. Hurry back now. You wouldn't want to keep muah waiting, would you?" he asked with a seductive smirk that made the monkey just want to jump him.

The girl laughed and said, "Okay. I'll be back".

With that, the girl walked by them, not even questioning why they were so close to each other, and exited the shop. Ayame sighed and kissed Ritsu again, catching the boy off guard this time.

The white-haired man's hands ventured to the sash around the caramel-haired man's waist and grabbed it. When he tugged it loose, he also tugged a gasp from the younger man's lips. It didn't take long to dispose of the sash. As soon as the cloth created a tiny pool around their feet, the snake's hands went to the monkey's small shoulders and slid the second to the last material of clothing off his body.

The caramel-haired man blushed, knowing that he was now in nothing but his boxers in front of the white-haired man. The older man pressed his hand against the younger man's smaller back and guided him behind the curtain so they could continue their ministrations.

Behind the curtain, the snake found a chair with partially closed golden eyes. He pushed the monkey into the seat and attacked his neckline, assaulting it with kisses, nibbles, and licks. The monkey gasped and he could feel his manly parts awaken and twitch with its growing need.

The snake placed his hands on the monkey's hips where his underwear started as his crafty snake tongue went lower, coating the monkey's skin with his warm saliva. He slid the monkey's underwear off, making him completely naked now and slightly vulnerable. He could see in the clouded lust-filled brown eyes of the monkey that he was submitting to him so easily.

The white-haired man pulled away from the caramel-haired one and shook his head. The caramel-haired male's eyes were slightly parted so he could see the disappointment in the older man's eyes. He opened his mouth to begin apologizing but the older man hushed him with his finger again.

"I don't wish you to feel like you have to submit to me, okay?" the snake said, and the monkey nodded. "Now, I yearn to see what you can do".

The monkey was confused as to what the snake was talking about until the snake switched their positions. Now that the snake was sitting in the chair and the monkey was in his lap in between his thighs, the monkey paled a bit.

_He's…he's actually expecting me to take…lead?_

"Well, don't just sit there. Mine will be back at any time, and I wish to take you soon, my beautiful Ricchan", the snake said in a calm voice that made the monkey inwardly swoon.

The monkey nodded, wondering how he would pleasure such a beautiful man. He wasn't able to ponder long because the snake grabbed his caramel hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. The monkey's member twitched as the snake's skilled tongue played with his.

The heat growing in their bodies made the monkey's movements slow. The monkey began to unbutton the snake's red clothing. The snake assisted him by unbuttoning his clothing and kicking off his shoes and socks, revealing his feet.

The caramel-haired man continued to wrestle with the white-haired man's tongue, causing moans to be released from both parties. Soon, the older man's first layer of clothing was removed and the snake lifted up his body a little to put the clothes to the side.

The younger man pulled away and got on his knees in front of the older man. Looking up at him with nervous brown eyes, the younger male let his hands snake up the older male's legs, creeping up his thighs and sliding the long white clothing upward. The white-haired male watched as the caramel-haired man's hands was inches away from his hardening member. Soon, the younger man was lifting the last of the older man's clothing over his head and put it where the other part of his clothes was. The caramel-haired man was shocked to see the white-haired man's fully erect and naked member and his jaw dropped a little.

_He didn't wear…any…underwear…?_

The snake smirked and grabbed the monkey's chin, turning his attention back to his face. He didn't want the monkey to feel forced to go down there just yet. Much to his astonishment, however, the monkey removed his chin out of the snake's grip by shaking his head. He moved the snake's hands away and slowly moved closer to the snake's member.

Ritsu tentatively coiled his slim fingers around the base of Ayame's erection, hearing a groan escape the snake's lips. The monkey gasped and stopped, looking at the snake's face and thinking that he hurt him.

"Aaya-san, did I hurt you!? I'm so so-", he began but the snake silenced him with a finger.

"No, Ricchan. It felt good. I want you to continue", the snake breathed. "I was just a little astonished".

The caramel-haired male ran his brown eyes along the white-haired man's naked body, noticing that snake's body was tense. The snake's nails were digging into the seat underneath him and he bit his lip as the monkey's grip on his member tightened. The snake's long white hair was flowing down his pale chest, stopping at his hips.

The sight before the monkey made his hormones feral. He couldn't control himself when he suddenly put the older man's member into his mouth, slipping it in slowly since he was new to this whole experience.

"Ah, Ricchan!" the snake gasped sharply, gripping the monkey's hair this time, silently urging him to continue as he squirmed under the pressure of the pleasure. "Continue! Don't stop!"

In fact, the caramel-haired male had no intentions to stop as the animal instincts within him took complete control. He swirled his tongue around the pulsing member in his hot mouth, rubbing his tongue along the dark protruding veins of the white-haired man's cock.

Every moan that he ripped out of the older male turned the monkey on more and more every time. The monkey placed his hands on the snake's porcelain thighs and spread them even more. He heard the snake moan louder and smirked inwardly.

The white-haired man couldn't believe that the once timid monkey was sucking him off like a pro. His golden eyes were only slightly parted and he could barely see the monkey moving his head up and down his member. He couldn't help but squirm as the pleasure shot up his spine, making his back arch. The waves of pleasure grew stronger and he knew that he was about to reach his peak. Fisting the monkey's caramel hair tighter and harder than before, a loud yell ripped from his lips as his member exploded, shooting his liquids down the monkey's throat.

The caramel-haired man pulled away and some of the white-haired man's fluids squirted on his cheek. The younger male gasped as the liquids trickled down his cheek. Looking at his handiwork, the monkey was impressed with himself for the first time in his life. The snake's semen was all over the snake's body, trailing downward. The liquids that were on the snake's lower stomach made their way to his bottom and soon the rest of fluids joined and mixed with them. The snake had collapsed onto the chair with his slim legs still spread out. He was panting heavily and his hands hovered over the white liquids that were closed his hair.

The younger man smirked inwardly when he noticed that the color of the snake's liquids almost matched the color of his hair. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the older man let out a loud and long sigh.

"Splendid…simply marvelous", the white-haired man whispered breathlessly. "Now take me".

The monkey felt as if his spine had turned into a block of ice. Had he heard him right?

_I-I couldn't possibly… take him. Oh, Kami, he's so beautiful. I don't deserve this…_

The more he stared at the snake's pale sprawled-out body the more his cheeks reddened. Slowly and tentatively, he raised himself up. He could feel his own body shake with both his need and his deep fear. It didn't help that the white-haired male's golden eyes were staring him (snake-like they were).

"Ricchan, hurry…", the snake whispered in a commanding tone.

Once again, the impatient snake grabbed the monkey's hair and tugged their bodies together. The monkey braced himself and pulled away so he could position himself. He froze once again when the snake wrapped his legs around the monkey's waist. The monkey felt the snake place his hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him forward again. The monkey quickly looked down at his erected member, remembering his own arousal and how it was now pulsing with need.

Once his hardness was aligned with the snake's entrance, the snake pulled the monkey in closer and kissed him lustily. The monkey groaned into the kiss as he slowly…very slowly pushed the tip of his cock into the painfully tight entrance of the snake, using the snake's sperm as lubricant. He felt the snake dig his nails into his shoulders and yelped softly in pain. With parted brown eyes, he could see the snake's intimidating eyes were clenched shut and the snake was biting his lip as he pushed against him.

"Push it all the way in", the snake demanded in between pants.

As commanded, Ritsu sheathed himself inside of Ayame to the hilt, ripping a loud moan from the white-haired man's lips. The caramel-haired man was just in as much pain as the white-haired one, feeling the enclosing and hot walls of the snake strangle his member. Before he could do anything else, the older man was moving viciously against him, effectively moving his cock in and out of his tight body.

The younger man grabbed the back of the seat and tried his best to remain standing above the older man. He began moving his hips against the white-haired man's hips, earning loud sounds to erupt from the other man. He thought he would die because of the friction that practically scraped the skin of his member off, and if he did die he would be happy.

The snake felt the monkey's body tremble in pleasure and felt the monkey's member twitch and pulse deep inside of him. He frowned and slowed his movements down so the monkey could catch up to his wild movements. Soon, the monkey was slamming his hips against the snake's hips wildly, much to the snake's satisfaction. The snake showed that he was satisfied by cracking a small smile and moved his body against the monkey's body, matching his thrusts.

By now, they were both slightly sweaty and both of their backs were arched, and the monkey could finally hit the spot deep within the snake that made the snake practically scream. The snake bit his lip again, careful not to bite it too hard. He was surprised that the monkey was giving his body this much pleasure when only Shigure and Hatori were able to do so. He could feel his member twitch, slowly becoming alive once again.

The caramel-haired man wasn't able to hold out for long and he screamed the white-haired man's name as he emptied himself deep inside of the older man. The white-haired male smirked as he felt the younger male's liquids invade his anal passage. He felt the caramel-haired man slowly remove himself out of his entrance, letting his light-colored fluids drip out of the reddened and puckered passage.

The monkey stayed standing over the snake and he was panting heavily, feeling tired. His brown eyes stared at the liquids that were spilling on the floor. Once he caught his breath, he made sure he would apologize for defiling the snake's floor. The snake smiled at the expression on the monkey's face and grabbed the monkey's chin, pulling him in yet again for a heated kiss.

Minutes flew by, and they were both loosing air fast. By now, the monkey had gotten the hang of kissing and was assaulting the snake's tongue just as viciously as the snake was attacking his. But much to his disappointment, the snake pulled away and stared into his brown eyes in amusement. His smile fell when he heard a voice along with a bell.

"Aaya-san, I'm back. Are you guys still here?" a voice called.

The white-haired man pushed the caramel-haired man away as he ran to the curtain. He peeped his head around so he wouldn't be seen naked. He saw the brunette female, Mine, coming their way. The monkey sat in the chair and watched the snake's backside as the snake looked around.

"Mine!" the older man called, grabbing her attention. "Could you do me another favor?"

The girl stopped and said, "Why of course I can!"

"I accidentally left some of my sketches from my last client at home. Could you fetch them for me?" he asked.

The girl sighed.

_Fetch…?_

She was used to it though, "Okay. Where's the key?"

"Oh!" the snake said running back to his scattered clothing and quickly retrieving the single key in his pocket.

He peeped his head around the curtain again and reached out to the girl with the key in his hand, careful to position his arm in the right place so she wouldn't see him naked. She walked forward and grabbed the key, arching an eyebrow at the man for not coming out from behind the curtain to give the key to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern, my dear girl, but if you must know I'm trying on one of the dresses for maid client (you know the tall gentleman?)", he lied.

"Okay…I'll be back, Aaya-san", she smiled and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Mine. For the next client, you can sketch the design", he said with a mirroring grin.

The girl's smile grew broader as she squealed, "Yay! I get to design the clothes! Yay!"

With that, Mine was gone, and Ayame returned to Ritsu who was still sitting in the seat, putting his clothes back on. The white-haired male frowned and cleared his throat, grabbing the caramel-haired man's attention.

"What in heaven's name are you doing, Ricchan?" he began as he approached him and pushed the monkey back into the seat. "I'm not done with you yet".

"But…the sketches…", the younger man mumbled.

"There aren't any, and even if she does return, I don't care anymore. Let her hear the sounds of our love making", the older male said as he lowered himself to his knees.

He was careful to avoid the liquids on the floor as he grabbed the caramel-haired man's cock. He stroked it quickly, and just as quickly as his hand moved up and down the monkey's member the quicker it hardened. He heard the younger man's moans and wanted to hear them louder so he put the now hardened member in his mouth, earning a sharp gasp from the other male.

He wasted no time as he moved his head up and down the length in his hot mouth. He felt the brown-eyed man run his fingers through his long white hair. He mimicked the monkey's previous actions, swirling his tongue around the thickness in his mouth. He let his hands travel down the monkey's long legs and stopped at his inner thighs. He slid his hands underneath the younger man's legs and raised them up, making the other male slide down in the chair and opening the caramel-haired man's body to him.

Ayame's actions grew rougher with each passing second, and Ritsu continued to moan louder. The snake let his hands travel to the monkey's sack, ghosting his hand over it as he reached for the discarded ribbon not far from them. He grabbed it and with quick movements wrapped it around the monkey's sack and tied it in a neat little bow as he sucked on the moaning and squirming monkey still.

The monkey didn't even feel anything but the snake's crafty tongue run along his pulsing veins. The waves of pleasure shot up his spine more harshly than when he was inside of the white-haired man. He felt like he could blow at any second, but something was preventing him from doing that. It pained him a bit, and he let out a long moan.

The white-haired man smirked when he felt the object in his mouth twitch. He tasted pre-cum that was oozing out of the monkey's weeping member and let his hands venture up the caramel-haired male's body, stopping at the younger man's chest. He let the monkey's legs go over his shoulders but made sure that the other man stayed in the same position as before.

He spread his arms and swirled his fingers around the squirming male's pale pink nipples, earning a sharp gasp. He continued until both nipples were erect. He moved one of his hands back under one of the monkey's legs and raised it up again. He used his other hand to squeeze the monkey's blue sack, making a few drops of pre-cum emerge from the monkey's pulsing member and hearing the monkey inhale sharply.

The snake moaned in satisfaction, sending the vibrations of his voice down the hardness in his mouth. He felt the younger male's grip on his hair become tighter to the point of pain and snapped a single golden eye open to see the caramel-haired man's face twist up in both pain and pleasure. In his hand, he felt the monkey's balls swell even more than before.

"Aaya-san, please…I need release…please", the voice of the caramel-haired male strained from the pain as he moaned.

The white-haired man pulled on the ribbon that prolonged the other male's orgasm, untying it, and it fell to the floor. As soon as the caramel-haired man's sack was released from its bounded prison, the monkey screamed; his back arching sharply as his liquids shot out of his cock. This sudden action took the snake by surprise and he choked a little. He pulled away, getting some of the monkey's liquids on his cheek as the monkey finished releasing his liquids onto his stomach.

Ayame saw Ritsu as his face finally relaxed. Their eyes met and the snake wiped the sperm on his cheek and lapped it up with his tongue slowly, watching the caramel-haired man gaped at him. He smiled at the younger man as he moved his finger close to the monkey's entrance.

Slowly, he pushed his wet finger in as deep as he could, hearing the other male gasp. He twisted his finger around and hooked it on the skin of the left side of the hot and tight entrance. He repeated the same action with a finger from his right hand but hook the finger on the skin on the right, stretching the tiny entrance out as much as he could with his fingers. He moved in slowly and breathed on the anal passage, ripping air from the monkey's mouth. He took his time as he slipped his tongue deep inside of the caramel-haired man, feeling him tug his hair.

"Aaya…", he heard the monkey moan.

The white-haired man moved his tongue inside of the heated entrance in circles in slow motion, reawakening the caramel-haired male's member. He moved his hands and ghosted them over the younger man's member, and once he felt that it was completely erect, he pulled his tongue out of the monkey's body and rose to his feet, leaving the brown-eyed man wanting more.

The snake positioned himself just like the monkey did before, grabbing the back of the seat and aligning his throbbing erection with the monkey's entrance. Pushing just the tip of his thickness inside of the younger man, he felt the caramel-haired male's anal muscles constrict on his weeping member, strangling it and causing the white-haired man to grunt when he pushed all the way.

The monkey felt as if his insides were on fire as the older man sheathed himself to the hilt inside of him. His legs were already over the snake's shoulders and he was practically pinned to the chair. The only thing he could dig his nails into for comfort was the cushion of the seat and as the snake began to slowly thrust inside of him he used his only option for comfort.

He tried to keep his eyes open even if it was only a little. He saw the white-haired man lean forward and he mimicked him, bringing their lips close. Their lips joined, allowing their hungry tongues to attack each other as the white-haired male's thrusts grew rougher and quicker. The snake flicked the monkey's nipples with his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through his chest. He then grasped the monkey's hips.

With each powerful thrust from the older man's lithe body, the caramel-haired man's hips moved upward harshly. The monkey practically screamed when the snake kept hitting his hot spot, and instead, he let out a series of strangled yelps as tried to match the snake's wild yet controlled rhythm.

"Aaya-san, you're too good to me…", the monkey moaned in between breathes and moans.

When Ayame felt a small chill on his arched back, his snake instincts took over and he clung onto Ritsu's body as if for dear life. However, this didn't affect his movements at all.

The caramel-haired felt his own member tickle his stomach, coating it with pre-cum when it twitched. The sound of their hips smacking together made it twitch even more. He could feel the snake's member twitch inside of him as well.

By now, the younger male was caught in between panting and moaning as he drew closer to climax. Just as the many times before, his body froze, his eyes clenched shut, and he screamed as he reached his peak, squirting his juices all over their lower stomachs and chests.

The snake soon followed; their bodies dripping with sweat. The force of his thrusts grew to be back-breaking, hurting the monkey in a good and bad way, as his cock emptied his semen deep inside of the monkey. He kept thrusting until the last drop of fluid was inside of the younger male's body, and with one solid and hard thrust he buried himself in the monkey and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Happy birthday, love", the snake said wearily in the monkey's ear.

He released the caramel-haired man, making his legs fall down to the seat. He felt the younger male hug him tightly, breathing in his ear. Soon his liquids joined the dried liquids on the floor, spilling from the monkey's reddened anal passage.

The snake saw that the monkey's brown eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly but surely, the younger male's eyes opened, looking into the snake's golden ones. The snake smiled.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" he asked cheerfully.

The snake was happy to see the monkey smile back; this being the first time he had ever seen the monkey smile. Still standing over him, the older male grabbed caramel-haired man's chin and made it so that their faces leveled each others.

"As your dear cousin, I order you to never frown again in my presence. A smile will suffice", the snake chimed.

The monkey nodded happily and hugged the snake again, "Thank you so much, Aaya-san".

The white-haired man opened his mouth to say something else, but the shop bell prevented him from doing such.

"Aaya-san, I'm back! I couldn't find the sketches though and I searched all over your house…", Mine yelled, saying the last part in a sad fashion.

Suddenly, she smiled again and said, "Hatori-san is here. He's here to pick your friend up".

Ayame looked over his shoulder to make sure that Mine wasn't there, "Okay. You're very much appreciated. I'm just trying to get this kimono on Ricchan here".

"Okay, I'll stay back…here", she said, pausing when she saw Hatori walking towards her.

Ayame gave Ritsu a quick kiss before he quickly got up and began to gather their clothes. By now, their bodies were almost completely dry. It didn't take long for the white-haired male to put all his clothes on, including his shoes.

The caramel-haired male watched him, wondering which of his clothes he should put on. He didn't have long to ponder because the older male stood him on his feet and began to put his arms through the sleeves of the first layer of the new hot pink and black silk kimono that the snake made for him.

The white-haired man put the last layer of the kimono and tied the obi around the caramel-haired male's waist. The younger man loved the feel of silk against his skin, but he couldn't help but feel "naked" because the kimono was just as short and revealing as the yukata. He just smiled at the older male who smiled back as he stepped backward to observe his work. Golden eyes looked the monkey up and down, and the monkey couldn't help but blush under the pressure.

"Marvelous…", the snake smiled, loving his work, as he walked over to the curtain. "Now, you wouldn't want to keep Harii waiting".

The monkey said nothing as he walked past the snake, staring at the floor. Before he could walk past the curtain, the snake grabbed his chin, lifting it up and letting him go afterwards. The monkey's cheeks were pink but he got the idea and kept his head up.

They both walked out to see Hatori merely meters away from them and heading their way. The snake smiled and waved happily at the dragon that looked at them languidly. As the black-haired man glanced at both males, he couldn't help but feel like something happened. He didn't even want to ponder on it anymore.

"Here he is, Harii…in a beautiful kimono. What do you think? Doesn't he look gorgeous? He deserves to be showered with praise!" the snake said, making the monkey's blush deepen.

"He looks fine", the dragon began, briefly glancing at the monkey, who was staring at the floor again, before he stared at the snake. "It's time for us to go. Come, Ritsu".

"O-okay", the caramel-haired man whispered; his cheeks were now a blood red.

The white-haired man watched him walk by him with a smile. When the youngest male looked back at him, he winked and waved.

"Goodbye now and let the rest of your day be merry!" the snake said.

The monkey bowed and said, "Thank you very much for your time, Aaya-san…and for the clothes. I appreciate you so much…for your kindness"

The dragon looked at the monkey strangely, not believing that the caramel-haired male would go out in the cold with that revealing outfit on. He had shut up about the outfit, and the part without a jacket was just as hard to be quiet about.

The snake caught the dragon's look and suddenly said, "Oh, I forgot!"

He ran away, disappearing behind the curtain and reappearing with the beautiful black fur coat that he wore before. He walked behind the confused youngest male and put the coat on his shoulders. The brown-eyed man snapped his head around to look at the golden-eyed snake with wide eyes.

_He couldn't possibly be…_

"You can't be giving this to me? But it's-", the monkey began, but was once again silenced by the white-haired man.

"Yours. It's yours. I love the coat so much that I made another one; one to keep here and another to keep at home just in case I forgot!" the snake said with a big smile.

The black-haired man was shocked that the snake was being so generous even if it was a relative's birthday. He showed this by eying the white-haired man strangely. The snake caught his look again and just chuckled as he helped the monkey get the coat on. Once the coat was on (it covered his whole body besides his face, barely stopping at his toes), the monkey couldn't control himself and hugged the snake.

"Thank you so much! You've made my day! I hope that my foolishness won't damage this coat in any way! I plan to return it to you in the near future", the caramel-haired man cried as he pulled away quickly, bowing afterwards.

"That won't be necessary", the snake muttered, watching the monkey's brown eyes sparkle in happiness, and waved at the dragon who just stood there.

With that, Hatori waved back at Ayame before he left with Ritsu who said nothing. In the car, the dragon looked in the mirror that allowed him to see the back of his car. He saw that the monkey had a small smile on his face and that his cheeks were a light pink.

As he put his hands on the wheel, he said, "Your ribbon is missing along with your other clothes, Ricchan".

The caramel-haired male froze and gasped, "You're right! I'm so sorry for wasting your time, Ha-san! I'll go get them-"

"Forgetting something?" a voice coming from the window said, grabbing both males' attention.

It was no one else but the white-haired man. He had the monkey's old clothes on a hanger along with his ribbon and new yukata. The dragon rolled down the back seat window so the snake could hand the monkey his clothes. The snake handed the monkey his clothes and blew him and the dragon a kiss as he ran off to his shop.

"_That Aaya is something else…", _the black-haired man thought to himself as he drove off.

The whole drive home was silent, and the monkey stared at the clothes in his lap the whole time with a smile on his face. He didn't regret going to Ayame's shop not in the least bit. In fact, it made him happy, and he vowed to keep trying to smile no matter what, especially in Ayame's presence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well here it goes…an Ayame/Ritsu chapter. In the future, I wanted to do a Ayame/ Hiro and/ or Ayame/ Momiji, but those guys look and are so young that I would feel so wrong writing a chapter for them. Should I do it anyway? Anyway, please review. Thanks.


End file.
